FEATHERS
by lexazure
Summary: Dunia kecil Soi Fon dipenuhi imajinasi dan bulu. Ia memang berbeda dari anak-anak lainnya. My first fic. Dedicated to FFC. AU, GrimmXSoi. Mind to RnR?


**Disclaimer:**

**Bleach ****© Tite Kubo**

**.**

**.**

**Dedicated to FFC **

**.**

**.**

**Warning:**

**AU, OOC minimalisir. Pair GrimmXSoi (CRACK). ****Ini fic pertama saya, gomen kalau aneh dan gomen kalau ada typo.**

**Don't Like Don't Read!**

**.**

**.**

**FEATHERS**

**By: Lilium Marlex**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dunia kecil Soi Fon dipenuhi dengan imajinasi dan bulu. Meskipun umurnya baru 7 tahun, Soi Fon memiliki pikiran yang sedikit berbeda dari anak-anak seusianya. Dia memang senang berimajinasi, berpetualang ke negeri-negeri khayalan ciptaannya sendiri. Yoruichi—sang ibu—kadangkala kebingungan melihat tingkah putri pertamanya ini. Tapi Soi Fon tidak peduli dengan ibunya yang sering pulang malam itu. Ia tetap senang berimajinasi dan bermain dengan bulu.

**.**

**.**

**FEATHERS**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Soi Fon mempunyai tempat bermainnya sendiri. Dunia Bulu.

Setiap kali ia berkunjung ke Dunia Bulu, dia akan masuk ke dalam kamarnya, mematikan lampu, dan memejamkan mata. Sedetik kemudian, ketika ia membuka mata, ia sudah berada di Dunia Bulu.

Unohana Retsu, mamanya dari Negeri Bulu akan menyambutnya dan mengajaknya bermain. Lalu ia akan membawa Soi Fon ke tempat teman-temannya.

Rukia Kuchiki, gadis berumur 13 tahun Soi Fon yang berambut hitam dan bermata ungu itu, akan mengajari Soi Fon menjahit pakaian dari bulu-bulu angsa yang halus. Setelah selesai menjahit, kedua gadis itu akan memakai pakaian bulu buatan mereka sendiri dan mematut diri di depan cermin.

Renji Abarai, anak laki-laki berumur 10 tahun dan berambut merah itu selalu mengajak Soi Fon bermain bola bulu di lapangan. Soi Fon berusaha menolak, tapi karena ia menganggap Renji sebagai kakaknya, akhirnya ia ikut juga.

Hinamori Momo, yang berumur 18 tahun, selalu membuatkan makanan lezat untuk Soi Fon. Sup bulu dan kue cokelat bulu. Awalnya Soi Fon agak ngeri melihat semua masakan dari bulu itu. Tapi setelah Soi Fon mencobanya, ternyata rasanya tak kalah dengan masakan Yoruichi. Meskipun bulu-bulu itu menggelitik tenggorokannya sesekali.

Lalu ada Grimmjow Jeagerjaques. Umurnya juga 7 tahun, sama seperti Soi Fon. Anaknya cuek, namun sebenarnya Grimmjow mempunyai pikiran yang lebih dewasa. Sejak awal Soi Fon merasa dekat sekali dengannya, entah mengapa. Soi Fon menyukai rambut dan mata birunya. Memang Grimmjow adalah anak paling berandal di Negeri Bulu. Tapi Soi Fon menyayanginya. Mereka sering mengobrol bersama, saling menyalurkan curahan hati.

**.**

**.**

**FEATHERS**

**.**

**.**

"Selamat ulang tahun, Soi…" Grimmjow menaruh sebuah boneka lebah ke pangkuan Soi Fon, lalu tersenyum. Bukan senyum jahil seperti biasanya, tapi senyuman tulus.

"Eh? Kau tahu ulang tahunku?" tanya Soi Fon keheranan. Wajah polosnya dihiasi kebingungan.

Grimmjow mengangguk, dia tersenyum kembali. "Tentu saja aku tahu. Kita kan teman. Nggak mungkin kan, ada orang yang melupakan ulang tahun temannya sendiri? Lagipula kamu kan pernah memberitahuku."

Jawaban itu terasa sedikit janggal bagi Soi Fon, karena ia merasa tidak pernah memberitahukan tanggal ulang tahunnya kepada siapapun di Dunia Bulu. Tapi Soi Fon tidak terlalu memikirkannya. Dielus-elusnya boneka lebah itu. Bulunya halus dan lembut.

"Boneka itu kubuat sendiri lho…" Grimmjow berpromosi. "…supaya lebih istimewa."

"Hmm…" Soi Fon mengangguk. "_Arigatou_ ya, Grimm… Sudah lama ibuku tidak membelikanku mainan…"

"_Doita_. Ngg… Oh ya, bagaimana kabar ibumu?"

Soi Fon menghela nafas. "Ibuku masih seperti biasa. Pulang malam, pergi bekerja pagi-pagi…" Ia berhenti sejenak. "Tapi untungnya ada kalian. Aku jadi nggak kesepian deh." Soi Fon memamerkan senyuman kanak-kanaknya.

Grimmjow menepuk-nepuk kepala Soi Fon. "Ya… Kami selalu ada untukmu Soi…" Lalu dipeluknya gadis cilik itu.

Soi Fon dapat merasakan nafas hangat Grimmjow saat berada di pelukannya. Ada sesuatu yang terselip di hati Soi Fon. Tapi ia tidak tahu apa perasaan tersebut. Mungkin sekedar perasaan bahagia, atau lebih dari itu…

**.**

**.**

**.**

**FEATHERS**

**.**

**.**

Soi Fon ingin tinggal selamanya di Dunia Bulu. Tapi Unohana selalu melarangnya. "Dunia Bulu hanya tempat tinggal sementara untukmu," Unohana selalu berkata begitu. Soi Fon sering protes, tapi ujung-ujungnya dia malah dimarahi Rukia karena bersikap tidak hormat terhadap Unohana.

Soi Fon tidak pernah mengerti, kenapa mereka melarangnya tinggal di Bunia Bulu. Padahal baginya, dunia nyata tempat ia lahir dan bertumbuh sangat membosankan.

Memang belum saatnya Soi Fon mengerti. Kalau Dunia Bulu hanyalah dunia imajiner dalam pikirannya sendiri.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**FEATHERS**

**.**

**.**

Soi Fon sebenarnya butuh perhatian dari Yoruichi. Ibu kandungnya itu sering lupa akan kehadirannya. Bagaimana tidak, kesibukan di kantor _nine to five_—dari jam 5 pagi sampai jam 9 malam—ditambah merawat adik Soi Fon yang masih bayi, Nelliel. Ayah Soi Fon, Urahara Keisuke, sudah meninggal saat Soi Fon berumur 3 tahun.

Soi Fon menjadi sedikit terasing. Dia jarang bergaul dengan anak-anak di sekitarnya. Teman-temannya di sekolah pun menjauhinya, menganggapnya aneh.

Soi Fon telah terbiasa hidup sendiri. Dia tenggelam dan melebur dalam ekstasi dunia imajiner.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**FEATHERS**

**.**

**.**

"Kalau misalnya kita tidak pernah bertemu lagi bagaimana?"

Pertanyaan Grimmjow yang tiba-tiba itu membuat Soi Fon bingung. Tidak biasanya Grimmjow bersikap serius begini.

"Maksudmu?" Soi Fon bertanya balik.

"Maksudku ya… Kalau misalnya Dunia Bulu hilang bagaimana?" tanya Grimmjow lagi.

Mata Soi Fon membulat. "Tentu saja Dunia Bulu nggak akan hilang, Grimm. Kan ini dunia abadi."

Grimmjow menatap resah ke arah Soi Fon. Seakan mengkhawatirkan sesuatu. "Nggak ada yang abadi. Semuanya akan hilang nanti," kata Grimmjow akhirnya.

Tapi Soi Fon malah tertawa mendengar perkataan Grimmjow. "Hahaha… Aku percaya kok Grimm, Dunia Bulu berbeda dengan yang lainnya. Dunia Bulu itu **abadi.**"

Grimmjow hanya mengangkat bahu. Soi Fon memang sulit diberitahu. Anaknya keras kepala. Padahal kali ini dia serius. Dunia Bulu memang akan segera hilang.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**FEATHERS**

**.**

**.**

Kegelapan. Hanya itu yang dapat Soi Fon lihat. Ia berdiri sendirian di sini. Di tengah kegelapan. Soi Fon tidak tahu, di mana ia berada sekarang. Hanya satu hal yang ia ingat, cerita Grimmjow tentang Dunia Bulu yang akan hilang.

"Di mana ini?" Soi Fon berusaha berjalan maju. Tetap saja hanya warna hitam yang terlihat di matanya.

Tapi ia kemudian merasakan sentuhan lembut di pundaknya. Soi Fon berbalik, dan melihat kalau Grimmjow berdiri di belakangnya, dengan senyuman jahil seperti biasa.

"Grimm! Untunglah kau ada di sini!" Spontan gadis cilik itu memeluk tubuh Grimmjow. "Di mana kita sebenarnya sekarang?"

Grimmjow tersenyum sedih. "Kita berada di Dunia Bulu."

"Ini Dunia Bulu?" Soi Fon terkejut. "Ta-tapi tidak mungkin kan…"

Grimmjow mengangguk, "Seperti kataku, Dunia Bulu sudah hilang. Semuanya tidak ada yang abadi."

Soi Fon masih terlihat bingung. Grimmjow lalu meraih tangannya dan menggenggamnya erat-erat. "Kau harus kembali, Soi Fon. Kembali ke dunia nyatamu. Atau kau juga akan segera hilang…"

"Tidak! Aku tidak akan meninggalkan Dunia Bulu! Aku mau tetap di sini!" seru Soi Fon lantang. Matanya sedikit berkaca-kaca.

Mereka terdiam dalam keheningan. Hanya kedua pasang mata itu yang saling bertatapan.

Dengan tiba-tiba, Grimmjow menyentakkan genggamannya di tangan Soi Fon. Lalu ia mengambil sesuatu dari punggungnya. Sebilah pedang yang berkilat tajam.

"Kau. Harus. Keluar. Atau aku terpaksa memakai kekerasan, Soi Fon!" teriak Grimmjow nyaring. Dia terpaksa, meskipun sebenarnya dia tidak ingin melakukannya.

Soi Fon benar-benar menangis kali ini. Air matanya meluncur di pipinya dan jatuh di atas dimensi gelap tempat mereka berpijak. Grimmjow mendekatinya, masih sambil memegang pedang tersebut.

"Maafkan aku. Sekali lagi, maafkan aku. Aku terpaksa, Soi…" Bersamaan dengan itu, pedang tajam Grimmjow menyentuh bahu Soi Fon, meninggalkan goresan dalam berwarna kemerahan di sana. Soi Fon tidak berusaha menghindar. Dia tahu. Dia tahu, Grimmjow melakukan ini demi kebaikannya.

Soi Fon terjatuh pingsan. Kegelapan kembali mengurungnya. Sementara Grimmjow menaruh kembali pedang ke sarungnya, dan mengangkat tubuh Soi Fon yang terkulai lemas.

"_Je t'aime, _Soi Fon."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**FEATHERS**

**.**

**.**

Soi Fon terbangun begitu mendengar suara ibunya.

"Soi Fon? Kau tidak apa-apa, Nak?" tanya Yoruichi. Soi Fon memandang ke sekelilingnya. Dia berbaring di atas jalan beraspal yang kasar. Orang-orang serta ibunya mengerumuninya.

"Ibu? Aku… Kenapa aku bisa berada di sini?" tanya Soi Fon kebingungan. Yoruichi mengelus rambut anaknya dengan penuh kasih sayang.

"Kau tadi terserempet mobil, Sayang. Kau tidak apa-apa, kan ?" Yoruichi membantu Soi Fon kembali berdiri. "Lain kali kau harus hati-hati ya," nasihat Yoruichi. Soi Fon hanya mengangguk. Benaknya dipenuhi berbagai macam pikiran.

Aneh. Samar-samar seorang anak laki-laki berambut biru muncul di pikirannya. Tapi Soi Fon lagi-lagi hanya melewatkannya bagai angin lalu. Dia lupa. Dia lupa tentang Dunia Bulu.

Tanpa disadarinya, seorang anak laki-laki berambut biru yang ada dipikirannya menatap Soi Fon dari kejauhan. Di sebelahnya berdiri wanita cantik berkepang, seorang gadis cilik berambut hitam dan bermata ungu, gadis remaja yang rambutnya dicepol dan bermata hazel, serta anak laki-laki berambut merah terang.

"Kau masih memikirkannya Grimmjow?" wanita berkepang itu menatap si anak laki-laki berambut biru sambil tersenyum.

Anak laki-laki yang dipanggil Grimmjow itu menyahuti, "Bagaimana lagi, Bunda. Aku tidak dapat melupakannya."

"Berarti memang benar kan kau menyukainya Grimm?" sela si rambut merah.

"Diam kau, Nanas!" Grimmjow menjitaknya.

"Hei, hei… Sudahlah, kalian berdua ini. Lagipula kau tidak boleh menjitak orang yang lebih tua darimu, Grimmjow," Hinamori, remaja bermata hazel itu menengahi.

"Kalian berdua memang tidak bisa akur," tambah Rukia, si gadis bermata onyx.

Grimmjow hanya memasang tampang cemberut. "Renji benar. Aku memang menyukainya, Bunda Unohana."

"Tidak salah kau menyukainya, Grimm. Hanya saja dunia kita kan berbeda dengannya. Bunda harap kamu tidak kecewa," Unohana menyemangati Grimmjow.

Grimmjow mengangguk, "Aku mengerti Bunda. Memang tidak selamanya semua keinginan itu terpenuhi."

"Ngomong-ngomong, Bunda. Kapan kita berangkat ke sana?" tanya Rukia.

"Ya, aku sudah tidak sabar!" imbuh Renji.

Unohana kembali tersenyum bijak. "Kita berangkat sekarang juga, kalau kalian sudah siap. Bagaimana?"

Mereka bertiga mengangguk. Sementara Grimmjow masih membeku di tempatnya. Matanya menatap Soi Fon di kejauhan.

"Bagaimana Grimm?" tanya Unohana lagi. "Kalau kau belum siap, kita bisa berangkat nanti."

Grimmjow merenung. Sedetik kemudian dia mendapatkan jawabannya. "Kita berangkat sekarang, Bunda. Aku sudah siap."

"Yakin?"

Grimmjow mengangguk mantap. "Aku **sangat yakin.**"

Bersamaan dengan itu, perlahan-lahan tubuh mereka berlima mulai menghilang, berubah menjadi bulu-bulu angsa halus yang diterbangkan angin.

Grimmjow menatap Soi Fon yang makin tak terlihat olehnya. "_Sayonara, _Soi Fon. Aku percaya, kita akan bertemu lagi…"

**FIN**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[**_**Jet'aime: **_**Aku mencintaimu—dalam bahasa Perancis]**

**.**

**Lilium's note:**

**Inilah fic pertama saya di ffn. Mungkin terasa aneh ya? Karena saya memilih genre fantasy, jadi mungkin imajinasinya terlalu tinggi.**

**Hmm, dan tidak lupa, fic ini didedikasikan untuk FFC. **

**Semoga para pembaca dan senpai sekalian mau mereview fic ini. Supaya fic Lili yang berikutnya bisa lebih baik ^^**

_**Arigatou…**_

**.**

**.**

**Sign, **

**Lilium Marlex**


End file.
